The invention relates to motorcycles, and more particularly to detachable windshield assemblies for motorcycles.
Windshields are used on motorcycles to block the wind for the comfort of the rider. It is known in the art to make a windshield detachable in case the rider prefers not to use a windshield. Some known windshields use bolts that require the use of tools to remove the windshield from the motorcycle. Other known windshields are removable without the use of tools, but typically include additional hardware that remains fixed to the motorcycle after the windshield is removed.
The present invention provides a windshield assembly that can be installed onto and removed from a motorcycle without tools and without the need for additional hardware remaining fixed to the motorcycle. In one aspect, the windshield assembly includes a windshield and at least one clamp coupled to the windshield. The clamp can be secured to the motorcycle in a secured condition and released from the motorcycle in an unsecured condition. The clamp includes a linkage that is movable between first and second positions that correlate with the unsecured and secured conditions of the clamp, respectively.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims, and drawings.